


and who will feed a starving sparrow?

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: Credence mumbles something into the curve of Percival’s neck, soft and completely unintelligible. He shifts slightly, and Percival steadies him.“Did you need to change position, darling?” They’ve been like this for—Percival glances at the clock on the mantle—an hour, at least, and Credence must be losing feeling in his legs. “Careful, now.”





	and who will feed a starving sparrow?

Percival has learned a few things about Credence in the space between taking him in and the point where they are now. Some of them were easy, like the fact that Credence is soft-spoken and the trick to getting him to speak is to ask a question. Some of them were harder, like discerning whether the things Credence did were because he wanted to do them or he thought that Percival wanted them. The hardest thing has been determining what Credence _wants_, because Credence never asks for anything if he can help it. That means Percival has to watch Credence for signs that he _likes_ something.

He buys Credence pastries from muggle shop they all pretend not to notice is a blatant violation of the secrecy laws because if he pretends that Tina brought them to the office and there were come leftover, Credence will eat them all. They eat a lot of fish and chicken, even though Percival usually prefers a decent steak, because it makes it easier for Credence if they eat the same thing. He’s lived his whole life eating steak whenever he wants. He can eat chicken if that’s what Credence wants.

In general, Percival will do almost anything for Credence. That is, after all, how they’ve ended up in their current positions. Percival is reading through various reports on the couch, rather than in his office, and Credence is sitting in his lap. They don’t do this often because it’s something of an inconvenience for Percival, who can’t do much of anything while Credence is in his lap, but sometimes Credence needs it and Percival has learned to work around it.

Credence mumbles something into the curve of Percival’s neck, soft and completely unintelligible. He shifts slightly, and Percival steadies him.

“Did you need to change position, darling?” They’ve been like this for—Percival glances at the clock on the mantle—an hour, at least, and Credence must be losing feeling in his legs. “Careful, now.”

Hands settling on Credence’s hips, Percival gently lifts Credence off his lap, his knot slipping out of Credence easily, and ignores the disappointed noise that Credence makes. If it were physically possible, Percival is sure that Credence would like nothing more than to be sitting on Percival’s cock all the time. As it is, they have to manage what’s physically possible with what Credence actually wants.

“Percival,” Credence says, almost a whisper. They’ve been working on Credence speaking up, but like this he almost never does. “I need—”

“I know.” Percival presses a kiss to Credence’s forehead before gently nudging them into a different position. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

Laying down, Percival settles Credence against his chest. Absently, Credence shifts to take Percival again, letting out a soft sigh once he has Percival seated in him again. This position leaves his hands free to rub circles on Credence’s back while he brings the file he was reading over to float above them. Theoretically, he could do this in any position but Percival kinds it hard to justify using magic for things that are perfectly reasonable to do himself. There are those that would disagree with him, but Percival believes that knowing how to do things without magic is an important part of being a wizard in America.

“What are you working on?” The words are barely audible, and it’s only practice at listening for Credence that lets Percival understand what’s being said to him. “Will Newt be coming to visit soon?”

“Perhaps,” Percival says. Nothing in the case he’s currently working on requires Newt, but there have been rumblings of a particular creature trafficking ring lately. Newt’s probably not far behind them. “Tina would know for sure.”

“I asked what you’re working on.” It’s a little louder this time, but still demure the way an omega “should” be. Percival believes that there’s no difference between an alpha and an omega, at least not in the way Credence has been taught. He never tells Credence that, though. “Can you not tell me?”

“Just some common criminals. The city has been very quiet lately—criminals turning up dead before we can catch them.” Percival’s hand comes up to cup the back of Credence’s neck. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Why would I know anything about that?” It’s almost convincing. Percival thinks that anyone else would believe the sweet, innocent way that Credence says it. “I work in a bookstore, Percival.”

The statement is true enough. Credence works in a little bookstore that mostly sells used Ilvermorny textbooks and some of the most dangerous dark arts books in the world. Newt made friends with the owner, who has ties to many illegal creature rings, and introduced Credence when the owner expressed the need for more hands. Credence’s soft beauty and quiet demeanor makes him perfect for quietly gaining information on New York’s criminal underworld.

People trust an omega, even when they shouldn’t, and Queenie has taught Credence how to use those qualities to his advantage. Percival used to worry about the arrangement, until criminals had started showing up dead and Credence had been evasive when questioned on the subject. Now, he knows that Credence is capable. It’s hard to remember that the meek, unassuming omega that Percival knows is also an incredibly dangerous magical creature, sometimes. He knows the power Credence wields, has seen him use it with his own two eyes, but he always thinks of Credence like this.

Like a good, obedient omega who will sit on a knot for hours on end, never uttering a single complaint.

“True,” Percival says. His hand settles between Credence’s shoulder blades. “It’s getting late. We should eat dinner soon.”

“Ten more minutes, please.” Credence asking for something is rare enough that Percival never denies him. “I—I’ve been good this week.”

Three suspected criminals that MACUSA had never managed to apprehend had showed up this week. This time they were still alive, just utterly terrified and left in places where MACUSA agents would stumble upon them. There’s talk in the office about who’s cleaning up New York for them, and most people seem to think it’s different factions turning against each other. None of the guesses he’s overheard even come close to the truth.

“Ten more minutes,” Percival agrees easily, “because you have been very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes your omega is a super-powerful obscurial who works in a bookshop and definitely doesn't kill criminals to lighten your workload and you're a high-ranking macusa official who definitely doesn't reward him for doing that


End file.
